falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
On The Hunt
On The Hunt An original roleplay by YuriKaslov and KillerKing17 Characters: Dominic Drescher: Born in Shady Sands in 2248. Enlisted in the NCR Army when he was 18. Relocated his family to New Reno after an incident with the NCR. Has a son named Marcus and a wife named Katherine. Fled to New Vegas after NCR Mercs attempted to murder him and his family. Is now trying to find the means to permanently save his family and move them somewhere far away from the reach of the NCR. Riley McAllister: One of the foremost soldiers in the East-Coast Enclave, he participated in every major confrontation between Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave, and subsequently took control of one of the most renowned Eagle units of the New Eagles. Lukas Sigurdsson, recognizing Riley's lack of proper leadership skills, tasks Riley with establishing trade connections and investigating the possibility of similar groups of Enclave remnants in the West -- as opposed to having partial control over the New Eagle seats of the Columbian Elector Congress. After a long and perilous journey, he has arrived at Hoover Dam, under the control of the New California Republic. Story Chapter 1 Dominic walks the dusty road past Goodsprings, thinking of the Courier who rose from the grave their and saved the day for the NCR. He can't help but despise him. He despises everything related to the Republic. He reflects on his life, his kid in Reno, his wife, even his brother in the NCR. How did he get into this. Everything about him was a sign that he was destined to be a part of the Republic. But somewhere, something went wrong. He passes a woman and her dog on the side of the path. "Good mornin' mister", says the girl. Dominic can barely mutter out a single word as the girl blindly stares at him. "Mornin'." Ever since the NCR took control of everything surrounding the Dam he can't take any chances with revealing anything about himself. The NCR is looking for him, and the first one to make a mistake is the loser. "To Novac", he thought. It's one of the few places he heard about prior to coming to the Mojave. He knows that they have people who don't ask too many questions. "I'll set up shop and plan my next move. Gotta' be careful. Kimball's lookin' for me. And he's got that damn Shepard on my tail too. Gotta' get out. I gotta' get out." KillerKing17 03:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 2 Riley McAllister knocked back the last few drops of water in his canteen. He found travelling in the desert was uncomfortable as hell; between constant risk of dehydration and the chafing of his pre-war combat armor, it was hard to focus. He might as well have been unconscious; the way he was trudging through the landscape produced the effect of tunnel vision. The sun was making him perspire. His thoughts drifted to and fro, between the Republic of Columbia, his home in Arefu, the various settlements and cities he'd stumbled across, all of the poor bandits who'd thought they'd pull one over on him, and then back to the sun and the desert and the utterly dreadful conditions they all produced. He was a lone emissary, tasked by the very man who had effectively founded the Republic of Columbia to establish trade routes west, and to search for Enclave remnants in the west. He doubted, given what he was told by his fellow Eagles before they had all died, that the NCR would be particularly receptive to an agent of the Enclave, as by extension Riley was. Still, creating a trade route, or even an alliance, with another one of the most powerful known states in the world could prove a valuable feat. Or, at least, Lukas Sigurdsson believed so. Riley himself thought the whole thing a waste of time. He saw the blacktop of the road in the distance, reflecting sunlight. With a sense of purpose renewed -- he'd trudged through roadless tracts of lands for several days, uneventfully -- he picked up his pace. His sweat-soaked trousers chafed and rubbed, but if he could get back to the road, that meant he'd eventually hit a city or other settlement -- which meant food, water, and rest. After several minutes, he set foot on the asphalt and began the march west down the winding and broken freeway. For hours he trodded along, the sun moving in its predictable and steady arc through the sky. Riley ceased his march but once, to eat portions of cactus fruit he'd plucked along the way towards the NCR. Though his ultimate goal was Shady Sands itself, much as he dreaded the prospect, he planned on stopping by some of the more notable structures and landscapes of the Mojave desert. Specifically, he was interested in New Vegas, and the outlying monuments. As night fell and the moon rose in the stead of the sun, Riley swore he could hear water. The temperature was sinking like a stone in the sea, but he was still sweaty and uncomfortable; he'd freeze to death if he didn't either pitch camp and warm up by a fire or find a settlement to stay in for a while. Water always entailed a settlement nearby. And the sound of rushing water only got louder as he traveled down the road. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 3 Dominic kept walking down the beaten road. "They didn't have many roads in Shady Sands. They had some in Reno but not like this", he thought. "Looks like a damn behemoth came through here and dragged it's ass all over these highways. Heh." He kept walking for about 10 minutes when he came across an old woman with a pack of dogs by some old scrap heap. "Headin' for Novac mister?", asked the woman. "Uhh.. yeah. Anything I should know about it?" "Not much I could tell you, only been there once when a few geckos killed one of my pups. I was scared for days." The woman lets out a small chuckle. "But if you're lookin' for a few odds and ends I might be help you out with that." "Thanks but I'll have to pass. I'm traveling light", replies Dominic. "Okay well, come back if you find yourself in need of something useless! And I promise, they dont bite." The woman again laughed. Dominic laughed a bit too, not at her corny joke, but at the fact that she was probably declining into confusion. Another couple of minutes passed until Dominic saw it above the horizon. A giant dinosaur with a thermometer grasped in between its' tiny hands. He looked down in disbelief. The things he'd already seen in his brief time here.. He approached the town when a yell was heard from the dinosaur. What'd you think you're doing? Causin' trouble?" Dominic was a bit petrified at first. "No, just came for some food, shelter, you know.." "Well then see Alice McBride at the Dino Dee-Lite. She'll set you up with a room. But you cause trouble, and it'll be the last thing you ever do." "Okay, I understand" uttered Dominic. He opened the door and walked into the lobby. It looked rather clean. A stark contrast to the wasteland outside. "Hello, I'm looking for a room. I have caps." "Well then I think I could do something for you. Room 2 is available. The previous occupant left us a few days ago. Damn fool.. anywho, would you like it?" said the woman, she seemed nice enough. "Sure, I'll take it." "Great! It's the second red door on the first floor. Enjoy your stay!" The woman handed him the keys and he walked out the door. He found his room and walked in. The guy who stayed here before must of left in a hurry. There was a mess of things laying around. Bullets, books,and wrenches. Dominic spotted a picture on the table. It was upside-down. He picked it up and glanced at it. It was a photo of a squad wearing NCR First Recon uniforms. He was staying in the same room with an NCR Sniper. The very best. The very thought made him jump. He dropped the picture and jolted backwards, knocking over the lamp on the table by the bed. It made a very sharp sound. For a moment he wondered if the whole thing was made of weak glass. No sooner did he bend over to pick up the peices when the door to his room was flung open. "Manny? That you?" The dark figure asked. "No no no, I'm... Dom. I just got this room." "Shit, well I'm sorry Dom. You mind turnin' on that light?" "I uhh.. I broke it. Was an accident" replied Dominic. "So that's what that was. I thought for sure Manny'd come back for somethin' he forgot. There's another light over there by that end table at the back of the room." Dominic walked to the back, careful not to break anything else, and pulled the string on the lamp. He assesed the dark figure in the doorway. Merc clothes, sunglasses, and... "Fuck!" Dominic almost fell to his feet when he realized the man had on an NCR First Recon beret. "What? What's wrong?" "Umm... uh.. nothin'... Just got a cramp in my arm is all." "Oh. Well I'm Boone. Sorry about bargin' in on you. I guess I'll leave you alone then." "Yes, that would be appreciated... thanks." The man left. Just his luck. As soon as word gets to this guy that Kimball wants' his head, Dom's as good as radroach meat. KillerKing17 04:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 4 Riley groaned. Instead of some open-air town, what he was confronted by were two military-grade watchtowers mounted on either side of what looked like a giant bridge. One was equipped with a spotlight, a blinding thing that Riley could've lived without. The thing oriented itself in his direction, and he could've sworn he was staring at the sun after it rested on him for several seconds. After some time, a speaker crackled to life. "Lay down your weapon!" it shouted, prompting Riley to lower his R91 to the ground. "Lay it down or we will shoot!" Riley suddenly felt eyes on him. Along with the very audible locking of a mounted machinegun in the tower opposite of the one with the spotlight, Riley could hear shuffling all around him. Soldiers -- dozens of them -- sporting khaki uniforms and body armor, with a double-headed bear emblazoned across the breastplate, all of whom armed with assault rifles. Riley recalled that particular design from somewhere, and knew who these soldiers represented. He carefully placed his rifle at his feet. He couldn't afford to trek all that way and be killed by some soldiers right as he gets to his intended destination. "Apprehend him." The speaker commanded, and two of the soldiers went for him. Though it crossed his mind to run, he was quite mindful of the fact that there were, at least, thirty lethal weapons angled at him at that very moment. The soldiers grabbed Riley, securing his hands with a ziptie, and picked up his rifle. The whole group began to march over the bridge -- Riley saw a sign that named it; it was the Hoover dam. That explained the rushing water. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 5 Dominic was still fluttering about his visit from the NCR guy. He threw his clothes, food and water into his duffel bag. He picked up his Desert Eagle .44. He had traded most of his goods for that gun in Reno. It's the only real protection he has. He sat down on the bed and thought to himself. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy. This is no suprise. I can get through this. I just need to keep a level head about things." He sat the .44 on the end table beside him. "I'm fine. I worry too much. There's no way Kimball knows I'm here. Not yet at least. Probably still searchin' in Reno. They'll be lookin' there for weeks." He got up and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the sink faucet and cupped his hands underneath the water. He closed his eyes and splashed his face with the semi-cold water. "Hope this town has a good water filter", he thought. Dominic walked out the door and locked it behind him. He headed to the tent in the middle of the town. He sat down on a stool. A clean woman walks to him and asks if he'd like anything. " I'll take some Brahmin steak and a Sunset, please." The woman replied, "alright, that'll be 8 caps". Dominic reached into his sack of caps. He layed 8 caps on the counter. He glanced to his left at the other man sitting on a stool across from him. It was a man with cowboy hat on and a grey mustache. He looked rugged. He was downing some whiskey at a fine pace. Just then the woman returned with a plate of Brahmin steak and a cold Sunset Sarsparilla. He grabbed the fork and knife off the plate and cut into the steak. He took his time eating it. "This is the first real meal I've had since I passed that town with the rollercoaster." When he finished the steak he felt full, and pushed the plate away in disbelief. "Damn good steak", he thought. He picked up the Sarsparilla bottle and chuged a few gulps. He got up and headed back to his room. Just then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. An NCR Ranger hobbling about. He seemed injured. It was a black man with a strong yet subtle mustache. But Dom kept his cool. Like he said, there was no way they were looking for him yet. Dom kept walking to his room. He stuck the key into the doorknob and unlocked it. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked to his duffel bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He then went to the chair by the end table and sat down, putting a cigarette into his mouth and retrieving the lighter out of his back pocket. "As homey as this place is, I gotta' leave sometime." He flicked the lighter and the top sprang up. He flicked it again it the wick was lighted. He lit his cigarette and put the lighter back into his pocket. "To Vegas it is then. Gotta' be something to do there. I can't be scared. The NCR isn't looking for me yet." He exhaled the smoke. "Gotta' get me some caps, get some guns, and find a way out of this place." He inhaled the smoke from the cigarette. He got up and put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the table. He threw off his T-shirt and closed his blinds on the window. He got into bed, and slowly fell asleep. KillerKing17 20:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 6 Riley stared at the wall of the ancient Hoover Dam holding cell, inside the lobby of the museum portion of the facility. Apart from the deflated and bruised mattress that served as his only comfort, the rough handeling of the guards, and the ziptie that bound his hands behind his back, Riley actually wasn't particularly uncomfortable. It took him several hours to notice, but the Dam had a functioning air conditioning system, and an endless supply of power, much of which could be filtered to create pure water, as Columbia had set about doing on the East Coast after annihilating the remnants of the Brotherhood of Steel. If only a similar device such as the Dam remained in existence after the Great War, on the east coast. Such things were prime targets for Chinese missiles, so how the Hoover Dam had survived eluded Riley. Hopefully he'd learn of the reason -- perhaps missile counter-measures? -- once he was released. Riley was unaware of when he had fallen asleep. What was clear was that he was being hauled onto his feet in near-pitch-darkness, guards cussing at him as they did so. "What is this?" Riley asked, to more hisses from the guards. "Just keep your mouth shut and follow us." Riley consented, following the guards out of his cell and deeper into the underbelly of the Dam. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Stories